Couples from Hogwarts
by Toni
Summary: Four viggies from four couples that met at Hogwarts over two generations.
1. Default Chapter

The Forbidden Forest

I had to look in the mirror to make sure I look fine, or as good as I can make myself. When you're not the most classically beautiful girl in the world, you make sure you've done as much as you can.

_Don't be silly. You're going into the Forbidden Forest anyway._

Trying to resist the urge to run, I walk as quietly as I can down the steps to the common room. It should be almost empty this late. But it wasn't completely empty. Just like I'd thought, Arthur was waiting.

"I'm glad you came," Arthur smiles. "I thought you might be too much of a goody-two-shoes to break school rules."

"Are you calling me a Little Miss Priss?" I ask.

"It's one of the things I like about you. Think of it as being responsible."

We left Hogwarts without being noticed. Once we were out, we stared at the edge of the forest, as if daring each other to go on.

"You're cute in the moonlight," I said.

"You're beautiful in the moonlight, Molly," Arthur said.

I blush. "Um, thanks."

"I mean it." Arthur turns to look at me, and I can see that he wants to hold the side of my face. So I let him and lean in for the kiss.

Afterward, we just sit back in comfortable silence for a minute. Then Arthur broke it by saying "Dare you to race in there."

Not that I was interested in going in, but I wasn't about to let the boy I was interested in call me a coward. So I ran inside as fast as I could. When I stopped to catch my breath, I realized that I was thankful I hadn't been eaten by werewolves. Just as I start up again, I start to trip over a tree branch that had fallen off and was in the road. Arthur caught me before I fell flat on my face.

"I'll always be there to catch you, Molly," he said. And he always has been.


	2. Falling for Prongs

Falling for Prongs

It was getting to the point that I couldn't keep on pretending that I didn't have feelings for James. Besides, he had been growing up well. He was turning out to be much less of a bully than I'd though. So the next time I ran into him, I decided to respond well to see what happened.

"You look cute today, Evans," he said.

"Thanks, James," I answered. "You're not looking so bad yourself."

All right, his ego probably didn't need to be stroked more than it had been, but that just came out.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I mean it. I've always thought so, but I figured you heard it from enough people."

"I actually don't hear much about my looks." James rolled his eyes. "It's not a guy thing."

There really wasn't much that I could respond to that last statement so I just said "Yeah."

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime." James smiled hopefully.

"You're always wondering that, but I'll say yes this time."

James looked about ready to jump up and down.

"You've made me the happiest guy ever," he said.

"That's very sweet of you," I had to tell him. "It's not every day I get the chance to hear that."

Not that I heard it a lot afterward, but James and I did become an item. And he was more of a gentleman than I would have thought possible from seeing him during his preteen years.


	3. More than Friends

More than Friends

I was reading in the common room, as usual, when I noticed Ron standing over me. Looking up, I saw that the room had become relatively empty and Ron seemed more tongue-tied than usual.

"What is it?" I asked, even though I thought I knew.

"Remember when I said I'd noticed that you're a girl?"

"Yes," I answered, smiling up at him.

"I still think you're a girl." Ron seemed to be waiting impatiently for me to respond.

"Thank you for noticing my gender," I said.

"No, I really mean it. I – I like you, Hermione."

I stood up to face him. "Ron, you are such an idiot." I paused. "But I love you."

I leaned in for a kiss. It started with a peck, but the second time we held for longer, letting everything both of us had kept inside ourselves out. Somehow I was sure there would be many more. My daydreams were interrupted, though, by Ron needing to take a breath and talking.

"You don't seem surprised."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Ron. Why else would you be jealous of my going to the dance with Victor? I was just waiting for you to start something."

"You could have let me know you liked me and saved me a lot of trouble. I thought I might lose one of my best friends over this." Ron stood there, pretending to fume, but I could see the corners of his mouth starting to go into a smile.

"But you're so adorable when you try to start a relationship," I had to respond.

"I'm glad you think so," Ron said.

"Of course I think so." We couldn't resist stealing another kiss, then glancing around to see if anyone was watching.

It wasn't long after that all of Hogwarts knew we were an item.


	4. Winning the Heart of The Boy who Lived

Winning the Heart of "The Boy Who Lived"

Being around so many older brothers has made me fairly bold about getting other people's attention. So I just applied the same rules to getting the attention of "The Boy Who Lived."

"Harry," I began when I'd found him, "It's nice to see you looking happier again."

"Yeah," he answered. "It's nice to know the school finally believes me about Voldemort – oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I interrupted. "Just saying his name isn't going to make me faint."

"Good," Harry smiled.

"So, um, I haven't seen you and Cho together at all lately."

"No," Harry said. "It didn't work out. And really, I don't even care about that much anymore."

I took a deep breath. "What I was wondering is if you'd like to go with me on the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"I'd like that."

As I turned to walk away, I heard Harry call out "Ginny, wait!"

"Yes?" I asked, waiting expectantly.

"We've been through so much, since your first year here. And you were one of the few who believed me, who was there for me when I was hurt. But I heard you didn't have a crush on me anymore."

I put my hands on Harry's shoulders. "If you have a crush on someone once, you always can again."

I thought of something. "My brothers are absolutely going to kill you. They don't think anyone's good enough for their little sister."

Harry laughed. When he calmed down, he told me "Actually, I think Ron's been trying to set us up."

And now I'm sharing in all the attention Harry gets. I don't mind as I haven't gotten much before now.


End file.
